


The lake and ice skating

by Theultimate0zero



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Ice Skating, Kissing at Midnight, Late at Night, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theultimate0zero/pseuds/Theultimate0zero
Summary: Judai and Johan go ice skating at midnight.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 6





	The lake and ice skating

The winter of his fourth year was a lucky one. It was the first time Judai saw the lake turn in to ice. Johan opens the door to Judai's dorm, the others are at a small party. He manages to wake Judai up. All he has to do is whisper a certain phrases in his ear to wake him. Johan takes Judai and and takes him to the lake. Johan had a bag, in it was something that looked heavy. "Why are we here?"  
"Ice skating!"   
They get in the skates in Johan's bad and go onto the ice. The full moon makes a lovely light on the ice. As they skate, Judai nearly falls over a lot. Johan catches him every time. It wasn't intentional but Judai kisses him at exactly midnight.


End file.
